lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Shintaro Yuji
|weight = |blood type =B- |affiliation =Yuji Clan (former) Shinju Clan (former) |partner =Haruki Yuji (former) |relatives =Shinju Clan father Yuji Clan mother Ryouta Yuji (brother-like figure) Leo Shinju (brother-like figure |Field Text Colour = magenta |alias = Mystral (ミストラル) |topbg2-color = magenta |theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Mk9ekutueo |Content = Shintaro Shinju Yuji, also known under the alias Mystral, is a survivor of a rare phenomena that occurred in another dimension. He comes from a planet called Myell, in his own dimension. Back Story Shintaro does not come from the Lookout Multiverse, as he was apart of another. He is the lone survivor as his Multiverse went under collapse after a great tragedy of an unknown cause. Upon escaping the collapse, he endured a harsh trip via spaceship to the Lookout Multiverse, where he crash landed on Earth in (insert post-Timeskip date here) He was born in Age 908 of his own timeline, on an alien planet called Myell. It is distributed into 5 areas controlled by Clans, three of them having a district entitled after each of the biggest Clans. The three main Clans are called: Shinju, Yuji, and the Falling Leaf. The first three areas are called, the Shinju District, the Yuji District and the Falling Leaf District; and the arguably least wealthy district is known as the Neutral District. It also has a public district know simply as the Main District. The planet has fairly amazing technology, rivaling something you may even see in the future of the new timeline Shintaro has entered. It also retains a new form of manipulating Ki - the widespread use of magic, which has become a daily life feature alongside Myell's advanced technology. Shintaro was born of a Shinju Clan scientist, and a spiritualist from the Yuji Clan. Although his bloodline is mostly dominated by the Shinju side, Shintaro has a bigger affinity towards the Yuji Clan. He has mostly lived out his childhood in the Shinju District. While it is a wealthier district than the Yuji Clan, it most definitely wasn't a good experience for Shintaro. Shintaro's father was the head of the Shinju District's Scientific Research branch, and he had put Shintaro into a special facility, that can arguably be considered as a prison cell, just for the sake of research. Shintaro's body was operated on daily in excruciating experiments all while he's bound - no anesthetics or any such of the kind applied to him - to bring out his powers in the advanced manipulation of Ki. The research and painful experiments were highly unethical. Eventually he was re-purposed into a bio-android, by finally replacing most of his organs into metallic android parts. His father only treated him as an experiment instead of a son, doing whatever it may have been that pleases him, instead of treating Shintaro as an actual human being, let alone his own son. Eventually, when Shintaro reached the age of seven, he had escape the laboratory with the help of two other kids known as Ryouta Yuji and Leo Shinju, but it wasn't long until it was picked up on monitor by Shintaro's father, so he dispatched authorities to seek after the three kids. Meanwhile, Shintaro and the others had to hide and keep moving through the district; they even decided to dig out a hovel to temporarily live there, as they were all pretty poor without their families - they did not even have their own personal IDs, and they could be punished for not carry anything of the sorts when wandering the district. The three kids persisted with their nomadic lifestyle for a few weeks, treating each other as brothers. They eventually sneaked out of the Shinju District and managed to head to the Neutral District, the most poverty-stricken sector on Myell. Living in these new slums, the three started training in the power of Ki. Over the course of a few months, they've become adequate enough to match a baby Saiyan's power level with their training. They haven't awakened the trump card for their own race yet, which surpresses Shintaro's power further. The three kids are eventually found by the Shinju guard a few months after the order was issued. Ryouta and Shintaro managed to escape, as Leo took a theoretical bullet to the team and was taken in by the Shinju Clan. Feeling the need to protect Shintaro, Ryouta seemingly unleashed the trump card originating from his Yuji lineage - an Avatar. The main clans of Myell have the ability to manifest their Ki energy into a giant familiar, towering behind a user and emitting immense power and Ki energy. While Ryouta managed to ward off a few of the Shinju mercenaries, he wasn't experienced enough with his Avatar - it was seemingly his first time using it, as well, - it completely dissipated shortly after. Seeing as Ryouta was going to collapse from exhaustion, Shintaro helped keep Ryouta steady, and they both ran away from the Shinjus, but Leo was taken. Not long after that the same day, Shintaro's father seemed to call off the search. That still kept Shintaro and Ryouta on-edge, and they have sworn to get Leo back. From then on, the two kids started to discuss and theorize what Ryouta's "Avatar" was supposed to be, as they were not aware of what kind of power that was, with Shintaro it was mostly the case of living imprisoned most of the time. They figured to continue training for the time being, back in the Neutral District. It was slightly tolerable for them now that they' re off the Shinju District's wanted list. Several years passed. It seems that there were no more further interactions between the two survivors and the Shinju District. At that point, the kids grew up and were now 19 years old. They have parted their ways, and Shintaro went away to live at the Yuji District - being able to get his own ID to access that part of Myell due to his mother's Yuji bloodline. Shintaro's life was pretty hazy around that time, and nothing significant was known during that time period. There seemed to be no contact between him and Ryouta, as if he disappeared from the planet. Shintaro was able to train his Avatar while he lasted in the Yuji District, and live in his own peaceful home while he was there. The training methods and the rest of its process were, yet again, unknown. This timeline was very peaceful, despite a scarring childhood. There were next to no news regarding any changes within the Yuji and Shinju Districts, not even any more dreadful experiments from his father; and the leaders of the Yuji Clan were inactive. For that reason, Shintaro believed that it was a safe time to leave the planet in his own space ship, though he did worry about the Yuji District and his own mother there. He safely took off into space, and eventually landed on Earth. While Shintaro did have to fend off the Earth from any invaders that posed particular threats on that planet, there were barely any interactions from Myell's residents. This did not prevent Shintaro from further improving his capabilities. Assisting many groups of other fighters, Shintaro managed to defeat Saiyans, bandits with extraordinary abilities, and alien invaders. It was on Earth that he finally began to unravel the mysteries of his own father's studies. He met up and became close with the son of the founder of the Yuji clan - Tsurugi Yuji. Physically, the two looked as if they were both near the same age, but Tsurugi was in fact over 20 years older than him. Perhaps in an attempt of assassination, Tsurugi and Shintaro have been assaulted numerous times by residents of Myell. Most of them were from the Shinju Clan. Because of this, Tsurugi always thought lowly of the Shinju Clan, even if he was aware that Shintaro was a Shinju himself. But this did not bother Shintaro as much, insisting that it was probably his father's work, or hired mercenaries from the Shinjus. Not much was known about their history, but the Yuji and Shinju clans had several wars before they eventually formed a peace treaty. While the Yuji and Shinju clans were not the greatest of allies, the Falling Leaf clan was usually very dormant during these conflicts, as they were, comparably, the strongest clan, yet they were the most pacifistic of the three. Should the Falling Leaf district be provoked, it could have easily wiped out both of the remaining clans without much effort. The clan was generally an ally of the Yuji clan, though, meaning if the Yuji clan were to suffer from a drastic situation from the Shinju clan, then the Falling Leaf would be forced to step in - this was one of the driving points in writing a peace treaty. The Shinju district had no real chance to fend off both clans. Arc Roles Lookout Canon Arc Story-lines TBA Random RP Battles (Lookout Fanon) TBA Powers and Abilities Transformations and Power-ups TBA Ki Techniques TBA Melee Attacks TBA Gallery }} Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Nigel Victor Swan Category:Fighter